User talk:Eliskuya2
Re: block I don't see a plroblem with the message he left you, he mearly inquired as to why your User page looks the way it does, While he initially called you umb he himself removed that from the message, if you have a problem with his post you can either simply ignore it or ask him to be more polite when asking a question. However if he continues with this behavior let me know and I'll deal with it properly. WhiteStrike 08:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) okay >_< I hate rude PPLEliskuya2 08:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Paji wa kakui desu-ne? I love your profile. You must have a good sense of imagination. :)--[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 21:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) my japanese is a bit rusty. but thanks away my friend want me fix yours the same? :) Eliskuya2 22:25, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No thank you. It's fine, but could tell me how to get the Table of Contents on there?--[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 22:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Mmm I think you have to put the ='' those on there ;p I think I am geting old Eliskuya2 22:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yo... Your profile coding seems a bit messed up. You might wanna fix it.--[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 21:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) no thanks ;p I can fix it later! Eliskuya2 23:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) yo! what's your icon? --[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 02:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) my girlfriend, my friend ;3 Eliskuya2 02:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) what anime was she in and what's her name? don't worry, i won't steal her. XD--[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 03:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I'll send you the link on your page Eliskuya2 03:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) OKay. The link page right?--[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 03:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) yup and why ask for it? ;3 mr all pervy Eliskuya2 03:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) she just caught my eye. ;)--04:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) here she is Eliskuya2 04:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) http://i643.photobucket.com/albums/uu151/theanimebountyhunter/mizoreshirayukicosplay.jpg Re: User Page I don't see why not. As long as nothing inappropriate is on there, whatever goes on your user page is your own business. Arrancar109 04:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) thanks and by the way. you must look it at. its kind cool ;3 Eliskuya2 04:45, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Romaji Help? what parts? I'll work on it when I have some free-time. you forgot to sign your name. but oh well I well leave you to fix all my page up like yours :) Eliskuya2 15:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) come talk on my page. i require background info like if the zanpakuto's name is spanish or japanese.[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 03:33, October 30, 2009 (UTC) alright well do thanks my friend :)Eliskuya2 04:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hate Yammy? Actually I don't hate Yammy. I can't say I like him either. I found his reaction to Ulquoirra's death interesting. He and Starrk are the only two espada who cared when one of their comrades died. So that's something different. But otherwise he seems to be the standard big oaf. Mostly I am just really, really sick of the espada. So that's why I just want Yammy to drop dead quickly so we can return to Aizen, Gin and Tosen. Tinni 16:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I argee and my japanese is a bit old :O Eliskuya2 16:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:I agrgee with you on that bankai thing ok, what's there to talk about?Soul reaper magnum 14:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) how about tekken 6? ;) Eliskuya2 15:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) i haven't played a tekken game in years. and i thought it was neat that it's part of kensei's bankai name.Soul reaper magnum 04:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) o_o; oh wow.. if you had SC4 we can play online but you don't have that tooEliskuya2 05:54, October 29, 2009 (UTC) nope sorry don't have that ether.Soul reaper magnum 03:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) list the game do you have thenEliskuya2 09:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) on xbox360 right?Soul reaper magnum 16:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) no PS3..Eliskuya2 17:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: voting If you suspect that a quote is fake, it would be best to just let me or another admin know about it. We'll look into it and take action if needed. Thanks. --Yyp 20:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) np --Eliskuya2 20:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) User Page Policy Good afternoon. I had to remove your mini-hit list from your user page, as it goes against this wiki's user page policy. Please reread the policy (located here: Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy), and let me or another admin know if you have any questions regarding the matter. Thanks Eliskuya2! Twocents 23:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Excuse Moi? I already explained why I did it, but I see that you chose to remove that explanation. Since you requested to know why, I will repeat myself. Your hitlist was removed from your user page because it is in violation of this wiki's policy. Please reread Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy and familiarize yourself with the rules outlined there. There is nothing "rude" about informing you of the wiki's rules. If this is not the incident that you are questioning, then please explain yourself more clearly. Thank you. Twocents 23:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) User Page Policy In accordance with Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy, the warnings I gave you, that you removed, have been restored to your user talk page. Do not remove them again. Thank you. Twocents 20:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) This is your second warning. Do not remove the warnings I have given you, as that is in violation of the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy. Twocents 21:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delay in answering. The Policy Violations page is simply a convenient list for the Admins of who has received a warning for not following one of our official policies. It makes it easier for us to see who has received a warning so we know when it is time to take more serious action if necessary. Your name being on it is does not mean that you have been given a new warning - it is just a record of the warnings that have been issued so far for all users. There will not be a problem if you stay within our policies. About Twocents re-adding the warning you received - we have been discussing it and have decided that it is inappropriate for users to remove warnings from an Admin, and that we will not allow it any more. In addition to the explanation in the User Page Policy, this was making it harder for us to police the site. These changes are being made in an effort to improve standards and reduce the amount of problems that the wiki experiences. There is nothing personal in this and we are sorry if we have offended or worried you, but we feel that they are necessary steps. I know you have had problems with other users editing your user page in the past. You will be happy to now that the revised User Page Policy better protects your page against unwanted edits. --Yyp 23:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) o_o; I am....uh a bit confusion here but I'll see what I can do like they say"''tally ho"--Eliskuya2 00:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: got a minute? I'm not entirely sure what you mean. If you want to become an admin at this other wikia, you will have to ask the existing admins. I can't really help you with that. --Yyp 22:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) yeah and I alrighty did and that poor tree bee stealed my admin rights oh well :( User Page Edits Good evening Eliskuya2. I am writing to bring an issue to your attention. As set out in our User Page Policy, the User Page should not be a person's largest contribution to the wiki. I've just looked through the edit history of your user page and there are just shy of 1,000 edits to it, virtually all of which are your own. While we welcome all contributors to the wiki, we do not like seeing people spending so much of their time here on their user page. We want to see users adding to the wiki. Only c.18 out of your c.70 edits in the last month are to the wiki - the rest were on your user page and mine/Twocent's talk pages. We will not continue to overlook this and I hope that you will see fit to contribute more to the site, and/or scale back your editing of your user page. If you wish to continue developing your profile, perhaps you would be better served by one of the fan-fiction wikis, or save up the minor edits to the page and add them in one big update instead of a load of tiny ones. So going forward, can you please help us to build up the wiki, instead of focusing on your user page. If you need any help with your increased contribution to the wiki, consult the Manual of Style or myself or another admin. Thanks for your co-operation. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Removing References Hello Eliskuya. I just wanted to let u kno that I undid u'or edit to Mayuri. Please don't Ever remove a Reference from any pages. It is considered Vandalism. Thank u. If u have any questions please ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Actually you were correct to remove that particular reference, as it was not added correctly. Though it would have been very helpful if you had explained yourself in the edit summary box, to avoid any potential confusion. Your not in trouble for doing that, however, see below. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Do not delete content from Talk Pages As set out in our Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy, which has been brought to your attention more than once before, you are not allowed to delete content from your talk page (except to remove something that breaks our policies). While you did nothing wrong initially, that does not change the fact that you should not have removed the warning you received like that. You also made no attempt to explain your action. If you had left Minato a simple message explaining why you removed the reference (or if you had used the edit summary box to explain why you were removing it), then this could have been resolved easily. This is the third time you have had to be told not to remove posts from talk pages, so in accordance with the Bleach Wiki:Blocking Policy, I am blocking your account for two weeks. When you return, or indeed while you are blocked, familiarize yourself with our policies. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) your dogs name Hi Eliskuya, I was just checking out your user page since you seem to put a lot of effort into it and i notice you named your dog after Wolfwood. As another Wolfwood mega fan i must say that is awesome!!! [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Talk) don't worry wow!! i was being friendly and wanted to give you a compliment and maybe spark up a conversation being as we have similar interests. but i can see you are actually phemoninally rude so i won't bother.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Talk) User Page & Talk Page I would like to remind you of our previous discussion about excessively editing your user page without contributing to the wiki. You have reverted to your old behaviour and it is not acceptable. Either scale back your editing of your user page or contribute more to the articles. If you do not do this, then I will be forced to take action and lock your user page for a month. Also, you must treat other users civilly at all times. Your response to Nick D Wolfwood is not justifiable. Do not repeat it again. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Regarding your edit to your user page: This is your second warning today for uncivilised conduct towards other users. The next time you insult someone your account will be blocked, regardless of your saying that you are leaving. We have been through all this before - treat others with respect and they will respond in kind. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Eliskuya2. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) User Page Policy Please note, it is against user page policy to remove content from your talk page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Redirects You do not need to add last names to every link. We have numerous redirects in place such that simply linking the word Kaien will link to Kaien Shiba's page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Do not remove talk page posts I am surprised I have to say this to you again. You have already been told not to remove posts on talk pages as it is against the site's policies. Do not do so again please. 15:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC)